Blog użytkownika:Astrid212/Zabójca 2
'Hejo !' 'Jeśli ktoś czytał końcówkę poprzedniego opowiadania (Piekielny Artefakt) wie że nie sprawiał mi frajdy pisanie go, więc postanowiłam zacząć pisać obiecana 2 część Zabójcy. Ktoś ma jakieś podejrzenia co do fabuły tego … sezonu ^^ ?' 'Jak to zawsze kilka informacji: ' ' '• '''Wszystko dzieję się 1,5 roku po wydarzeniach z 1 części ' ' '• '''Astrid zerwała kontakty ze starymi znajomymi i zmieniła szkołę' • '''Czkawka… zobaczycie XD' '• Happy End … ? Wyraźcie się na ten temat w komentarzach :D' 'Chcę was jeszcze raz Bardooooooooo przeprosić za nieobecność i zaczynam pisać :D' 'Go ! ' ' '1. PÓŁTORA ROKU' ''Półtora roku temu moje życie legło w gruzach. Półtora roku temu załamałam się. Półtora roku temu… umarłam. '' ' '~ Astrid' ' ' '''Blondynka stała na przystanku autobusowym czekając na autobus numer 10. Jeździła nim już półtora roku. Dokąd ? ' Po tym jak dowiedziała się bolesnej prawdy zagubiła się. Straciła wiarę w ludzi w których niegdyś pokładała nadzieje. ' ' ' '- As ! - krzyczała mulatka '- Tak ? - Astrid obruszyła się gwałtownie' '- Autobus jedzie' '- Yhmm…' Dziewczyny wsiadły do autobusu i zajęły miejsca. ' ' '- Ostatnio chodzisz z głową w chmurach As – zaczęła ciemnoskóra – ty w ogóle śpisz ?' '- Sara, przesadzasz. Tak śpię, po prostu się zamyśliłam' '- Jasne. A wiesz …. bo tak ostatnio zastanawiałam się nad czymś z Kamilą' '- Nad czym ? - głos blondynki był bez wyrazu' '- Czemu przeniosłaś się z tamtej szkoły ?' Astrid przewróciła oczyma. Nie raz mówiła że nie ma ochoty o tym mówić. Za to jej przyjaciółki drążyły ten temat w nieskończoność, tak jakby od tej informacji zależało ich życie. '- Naprawdę ? - w głosie blondynki pojawiła się pretensja' '- O Jezu, As ! Znamy się już dobre półtora roku, a ty nadal nic nie powiedziałaś' '- Bo może nie chcę nic mówić, do jasnej ch***ry Sara !' Blondynka wstała i wysiadła na przystanku na którym właśnie zatrzymał się autobus. ' '''Biegła teraz przed siebie. Nie wiedziała gdzie. Nie mogła wrócić do domu bo wujek od razu miałby pretensję o ucieczkę ze szkoły. ' 'Po dobrej godzinie trafiła na plażę. Kilka turystów wygrzewało się w słońcu. Blondynka brodziła nogami w wodzie. Jej umysł wypełniony myślami o przeszłością. Nie jeden psycholog próbował zmierzyć się z jej umysłem. Każdy odniósł porażkę. Czemu wtedy nie zgłosiła GO na policję ? Czy tak bardzo GO kochała ? ' ' ' 'Blondynka nagle upadła. Poczuła że jej spodnie całkowicie zmokły wskutek przypływu. Uniosła głowę ku górze … ' ' ' 'PIERWSZY ROŹDZIALIK ZA NAMI … WOW ^^' 'MUSZĘ ZNÓW SIĘ PRZYZWYCZAIĆ DO PISANIA O JWS, WIĘC PIERWSZE ROŹDZIAŁY MOGA BYĆ TROSZKU NIETEGES … XD ' ' 'I TERAZ PYTANKO …' 'MAM SOBIE OKŁADKĘ ROBIĆ SAMA CZY KTUŚ JEST ZAINTERESOWANY WYKONANIEM JEJ DLA MNIE ? NIE ZMUSZAM OCZYWIŚCIE XD ' ' 'OKI I JESZCZE JEDNO. ' ' 'NIE NASTAWIAJCIE SIĘ JUTRO NA NEXTA BO TO ZALEŻY JAK SZYBKO WKUJE CZAS PRZYSZŁY Z NIEMCA XD. ALE W PIĄTEK … JEŚLI MNIE ZACHĘCICIE XD ' ' 'TO TYLE ! ' ' 'PA:*' '2. STARE WSPOMNIENIA' '''Astrid weszła właśnie do szkoły. Już na wejściu rzuciła się na nią Sara.' ' ' '- Jezuuu As ! Jak ja cię przepraszam !' '- Nie ma sprawy Sara, to mnie trochę poniosło' '- Okej. Ale coś mi obiecaj !' '- No ?' '- Pójdziesz ze mną dzisiaj po moją młodszą siostrę' '- A ile ona ma lat ?' '- Jest o dwa lata młodsza' ' ' Blondynka już miała zadać kolejne pytanie ale odpuściła sobie dalsze drążenie tematu. Teraz musiała zająć się 4 rokiem technikum. Od ostatniego czasu myślała o zawodzie psychologa. Chociaż sama była dość zamknięta w sobie. Lubiła słuchać o problemach innych i im doradzać choć sama nie potrafiła pomóc sobie. Kiedy dziewczyny weszły do klasy zadzwonił dzwonek. Astrid zajęła swoje miejsce obok Kamili. Była to wysoka brunetka o zielonych oczach. Astrid lubiła ją i się przyjaźniły, jednak to właśnie ona najbardziej przypominała jej JEGO. A najbardziej te zielone oczy. Jej nie były aż tak zielone ale jednak. W nich Astrid nie widziała zielonego lasu ani polany. ''' '''Do klasy weszła nauczycielka. Lekcja zaczęła się na dobre. ' ' ' ' ' ' Trzy przyjaciółki siedziały na tyłach autobusu. Zielonooka naglę odezwała się. ' ' '- Sara, a tak właściwie to po co jedziesz po siostrę do szkoły ?' '- Bo ma karę – rzuciła mulatka – spotykała się z jakimś chłopakiem. Sączy… coś tam' Astrid obruszyła się. Sparaliżowało ją. Wiedziała o kogo chodzi. Wzięła głęboki oddech. ' ' ' '- A czemu niby nie może się z nim spotykać ? - zapytała niepewnie blondynka '- Moja mama twierdzi że jest jakiś nieteges' '- A w jakiej szkole uczy się twoja siostra ?' '- O w tej ! - krzyknęła Sara wskazując na budynek za oknem' ' ' Blondynka była przerażona. Stała właśnie przed swoją starą szkołą. Szkołą o której pragnęła zapomnieć. ' ' ' ' ''' 'MOŻE JESZCZE DZIŚ POJAWI SIĘ KOLEJNY NEXT XD TO ZNACZY MUSICIE MNIE ZACHĘCIĆ HAH :D ' ' 'DO DZISAJ XD' 'PA:*' '3. STARY ,,ZNAJOMY'' '''- Tutaj Akame ! (pozdro dla OTAKU) - krzyczała Sara do swojej siostry. '- Hej ! - do przyjaciółek podeszła bardzo podobna do Sary dziewczyna. Były prawie jak bliźniaczki – mama cię przysłała ?' '- Tak, ale uwierz mi nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty tutaj przychodzić' '- Wierzę ci – zaśmiała się Akame – patrz to on ! – pisnęła nagle dziewczyna' '- Kto ? - zdziwiła się Sara, a jej głowa niemal od razu została skierowana na drugą stronę ulicy. Reszta dziewczyn zrobiła tak samo. Na drugiej stronie stało dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden z nich był niski i odrobinę grubszy jednak widać było u niego zarysy mięśni. Miał czarne włosy i lekki zarost. Drugi z nich był wysoki i chudy. Jego brązowo-rude włosy powiewały na letnim wietrze.' ' ' '- O nie ! - krzyknęła nagle blondynka' '- Co się stało As ? - zapytała wyraźnie zaniepokojona Kamila' '- Chłopaki chodźcie tu ! - krzyknęła Akame' ' ' Dwójka mężczyzn podeszła powoli do dziewcząt. Na twarzy bruneta nagle wymalowało się zdziwienie. ' ' ' '- Astrid !? - krzyknął niespodziewanie ' ' ' ' 'NO I KOLEJNY NEXT HEU HEU :D ' ' ''MAM PYTANKO O_0' 'MOŻNA JAKOŚ ZMIENIĆ TYTUŁ. TO ,,ZAÓJCY 2'' MNIE TROSZKU RAZI XD NO CHYBA ŻE TAK MA SIĘ NAZYWAĆ 2 SEZON HAH XD ' 'OKI NA DZIŚ TYLE :D ' ' 'PA:* ' ' ' ' ''''4. STARA MIŁOŚĆ NIE RDZEWIEJE' '- Nie musiałeś mnie z kimś pomylić ! - krzyknęła blondynka i uciekła. '- Czkawka czy to była… ? - odezwał się czarnowłosy' Brunet nie odpowiedział. Miał ochotę pobiec za dziewczyną ale nadal miał wyrzuty sumienia. Nie chciał jej ranić ponownie. ' '- Ja … ja już pójdę – wymamrotał Czkawka i odszedł Słyszał, że przyjaciel za nim woła ale nie reagował. ' '''Próbował o niej zapomnieć ale śniła mu się co noc. Nie potrafił patrzeć już na inne dziewczyny. W każdej widział jej niebieskie jak ocean oczy i blond włosy. ' '''Po tym wszystkim miał krótką przerwę w Kręgu i zastąpił go Mieczyk. Jednak podczas jego nieobecności zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. Uzależnił się. Od czego ? Zabijanie całkiem go pochłonęło. Wiele osób po takim zdarzeniu zatraca się w alkoholu, słodyczach albo całkowicie wpada w depresje. A on ? On spokój znalazł w mordowaniu niewinnych istnień. ' '''W czasie pół roku odzyskali 12 członka Kręgu i wybrali zastępce Furii. Został nim Mieczyk. ' '''Brunet myślał, że już wszystko się ustabilizowało, aż do tego dnia. Blondynka biegła ile tylko miała sił w nogach. Czemu znowu ON musiał pojawić się w jej życiu ? Kiedy wszystko było już poukładane. Kiedy jej napady w końcu się zmniejszyły. Kiedy to ona odnalazła spokój. Nienawidziła go. Nienawidziła go za to, że zabijał, że nadal zabija. ' '''Nie potrafiła pokochać już innego mężczyzny. W każdym widziała brązowo – rude włosy i piękne zielone oczy w których można się zatracić. ' '''Potknęła się o kamień. Poczuła ból w okolicy kolan. Łzy spadały na spodnie coraz bardziej je mocząc. Nienawidziła siebie. Za to, że nadal go kochała. ' ' 5. RĘCE SPLAMIONE KRWIĄ Już po północy. Każdy normalny człowiek (Czyli nie ja ^^ dop. Autorki) o tej porze już śpi. Każdego czeka następnego dnia szkoła czy praca. Po dachach przebiegało właśnie jedenaście cieni. Zmierzali do swego celu. Młoda kobieta około 30 lat. Czym zawinęła ? Czemu akurat ona ? Nie zabijali przecież bez powodu. Zawsze jakiś był. Jak można było się domyślić była to policjantka. Jedna z lepszych. Niestety natrafiła na ICH sprawę. Sprawę Kręgu. Wylądowali na jej dachu. Dla nich nie była już człowiekiem. Była celem. Zwierzyną, którą trzeba ustrzelić. Zlikwidować. - Dłużej nie mogliście ? - z cienia wysunął się dwunasty. Furia. - Przepraszamy … - odezwał się jeden – napotkaliśmy małe komplikacje. - I ? - zaciekawił się - Unieszkodliwiliśmy. - odparł chłodno - Poprawnie, a teraz wchodzimy – dał znak ręką. Cicho zeskoczyli na balkon. Furia spojrzał przez okno. Spała. Uśmiechnął się. Mógł się odstresować. Odpocząć. To był jego sposób. Jednym ruchem otworzył drzwi balkonowe i wślizgnął się do środka. Kobieta leżała w łóżku w objęciach Morfeusza. Była spokojna, a jej oddech ledwo słyszalny. Nie miała bliższej rodziny. Jedynie narzeczonego, które wyjechał w delegacje. Brunet uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zastanawiał się jak zakończyć żywot policjantki. Czasami wymyślanie nowych sposobów na śmierć było trudne. - Mam pomysł – szepnął Furia – zanieście ją do łazienki. Tylko tak żeby się nie obudziła. - Dobrze – odparł jeden. Już po chwili kobieta leżała w wannie. Niestety po drodze przebudziła się, jednak natychmiast została zakneblowana, a jej kończyny zlepione taśmą. - Jak wyobrażałaś sobie swoją śmierć ? - spytał Furia siadając na skraju wanny. Kobieta wlepiła w niego swój wzrok. Był on pełen złości i przerażenia, a jednocześnie błagał o litość. - Zapomniałem, że nie możesz mówić – prychnął brunet i odkręcił zimną i ciepłą wodę jednocześnie – zrelaksuj się. Czeka cię teraz długa i prawdopodobnie ostatnia kąpiel. - Mówiąc to zbliżył się do ucha kobiety i delikatnie przygryzł jego płatek. - Miłych snów, królewno. Blondynka przebudziła się wcześnie rano. Nie poszła do szkoły. Całą noc płakała. Myślała że jest wolna. A jednak… Przetarła zaspane oczy i włączyła telewizor. Leciały właśnie poranne wiadomości. Dziś rano zostało znalezione ciało niejakiej Margaret Smith. Była 30 letnią policjantką. Znalazł ją jej narzeczony. Prawdopodobnie ofiara została utopiona we własnej wannie około 12 w nocy. Policja sądzi, że za zabójstwo odpowiedzialny jest Krąg. Kobieta niecały tydzień temu przejęła ich sprawę… Astrid wyłączyła telewizor. Czy ten koszmar znowu się zaczyna ? Czy jego ręce nadal splamione są krwią ? ROŹDZIAŁ MIAŁ BYĆ KRUTSZY JEDNAK Z TYTUŁU, ŻE TROCHĘ NIE BYŁO NEXTA TO PRZEDŁUŻYŁAM ^^ NIE BĘDE SIĘ TU DUŻO ROZPISYWAĆ. MOŻE JUTRO UDA MI SIĘ COŚ WRZUCIĆ ALE NIE OBIECUJE :/ TO TYLE ! ''' '''PA :* WATTPAD: ANIMATORKA222 6. SERCE CZY ROZSĄDEK ? Astrid stała właśnie pod budynkiem policji. W jej głowie trwała walka. Rozsądek mówił, że musi powiedzieć kim jest Furia, a serce wręcz przeciwnie. Odetchnęła. Oczy zaczęły się szklić. Ile razy marzyła o tym żeby nie mieć uczuć. - Astrid ? - usłyszała głos i gwałtownie się odwróciła. Za nią stał … 7. UZALEŻNIENIE ...Mieczyk. - Mieczyk ? - ledwo poznała starego kolegę. - Dawno cię nie widziałem. Sączysmark mówił, że wpadliście na siebie ostatnio ale myślałem, że mu się coś pomyliło. - Tak wpadliśmy na siebie. Był z nim Czkawka. - dziewczyna spuściła wzrok. - Tak wiem. Ymmm – zamyślił się – co robisz pod komendą policji ? - Ja … ja … nie wiem, Mieczyk. - Wahasz się ? Czy powiedzieć ? - Tak. Czekaj skąd wiesz o co chodzi ? - zaciekawiła się dziewczyna. - Bracia mówią sobie o wszystkim. To powinno cie naprowadzić. - Czyli ty … ? - Tak. Ale to nieistotne. Chciałem z tobą pogadać. - O czym ? - O Czkawce. - Sądzę, że nie mam z tym nic wspólnego. - Proszę cię Astrid – Mieczyk zrobił maślane oczka i klęknął przed wyraźnie zmieszaną blondynką. - No dobrze, Miecz. Ale chyba nie tutaj ? - Dziękuje ! - chłopak rzucił się dziewczynie na szyje. - Chodźmy do mnie. - A nie mieszkasz ze Szpadką ? - Nie wyprowadziłem się jakieś pół roku temu. Mieczyk mieszkał w bogatszej dzielnicy Berk. Wysokie bloki tworzyły labirynt w, którym łatwo się zgubić. Stanęli przed niebieskim wieżowcem i weszli do klatki c. ''Kiedy weszli do windy chłopak nacisnął guzik z numerem 7. Astrid patrzała na swoje odbicie w lustrze windy. Zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę. Nie uśmiechała się. Już dawno. Nie pamiętała ostatniego uśmiechu, ale nie takiego sztucznego, wymuszonego. Poczuła szarpnięcie. Drzwi windy otworzyły się. Podążyła za chłopakiem pod czarne drzwi. Mieczyk wsadził klucz do zamka i przekręcił dwa razy. Znajdowali się teraz w przedpokoju. Chwile potem siedzieli już w salonie popijając kawę. Cały dom urządzony był nowocześnie. Dominowała czerń i biel. Astrid wzięła duży łyk i odstawiła filiżankę na szklany stolik. - O czym konkretnie chciałeś porozmawiać ? - zaczęła. Chciała jak najszybciej ulotnić się z domu chłopaka. - Chodzi o Czkawkę. Wiem, że wolałabyś o nim zapomnieć ale… - Ale ? Mieczyk do rzeczy. - On się chyba uzależnił. - Uzależnił ? - Może nie dosłownie – zastanowił się – to tak jakby szukał ukojenia w zabijaniu. Ja jestem pewien, że gdybyś go wtedy nie zostawiła to on by przestał… - Mieczyk do jasnej cholery ! On mi zamordował rodziców ! - blondynka nie wytrzymała i wstała. - Astrid ja wiem. Rozumiem cie. Jednak chciałem abyś wiedziała, że on już nad tym nie panuje. Zagubił się. - I kto to mówi !? Sam mordujesz ! - Ale ja nie robię tego tak jak on ! On gdy kogo zabija uśmiecha się jak głupi. - Bo jest psychopatą ! Tak samo jak ty i cała reszta ! Dziewczyna zabrała swoje rzeczy i wyszła z domu. - Nie będzie mnie brać na litość. - mruknęła wychodząc z wierzowca. '''TADAM ! ' PYTANKO. CZY TYLKO MI POPSUŁA SIĘ WIKIA NA TELEFONIE ? ' '''NIE WIEM CZY BĘDZIE KOLEJNY NEXT :/ ' 'JESTEM CHORA I NIE CZUJE SIE NA SIŁACH. ' 'TO TYLE ! ' '''PA:* 8. NOWA ZNAJOMOŚĆ MOŻE WIELE ZMIENIĆ CZ.1 Brunet wyszedł właśnie z domu rodziców. Ostatnio jego kontakty z ojcem znacznie się poprawiły. Wszystko sobie wyjaśnili. Zdawać by się mogło, że wszystko idzie w dobrym kierunku. Prawie. Blondynka dalej siedziała w głowie Czkawki. Postanowił przejść się i jeszcze raz wszystko przemyśleć. Mijając ludzi zastanawiał się czy kiedyś któregoś z nich będzie musiał zabić. To dziwne. Życie jest takie krótkie, a ludzie marnują je myśląc o śmierci. Usiadł na ławce w parku. Za godzinę musiał być w pracy. Ale takiej prawdziwej. Dorabiał jako kelner w knajpce na obrzeżach miasta. Westchnął głęboko i spojrzał w niebo. - Ymmmm… hej ? - usłyszał nagle czyiś głos. Stała przed nim mulatka o ciemnych włosach związanych w kitkę. Kojarzył ją skąś. Tylko skąd ? - Możesz mnie nie pamiętać. Jestem Sara. Przyjaciółka Astrid – przedstawiła się. Wspomnienia tamtego dnia wróciły. - Tak, już pamiętam. Przepraszam nie mam pamięci do twarzy. - Nie szkodzi – pomimo ciemniej karnacji na jej twarzy można było dostrzec rumieniec – chciałam z tobą porozmawiać. - Tak ? - Skąd znasz Astrid ? - chłopak lekko się wzdrygnął. Nie wiedział czy chciał o tym opowiadać. A zresztą. Co mu szkodzi. - To moja była. Dziewczyna nagle stanęła na baczność tak jakby połknęła kij od miotły. - C-co !? - To troszkę dłuższa historia… PRZEPRASZAM, ŻE NOWU NIE BYŁO NEXTA :/ CAŁKOWICIE ODDAŁAM SIĘ ''' '''WATTPADOWI. ZNOWU. JUTRO POSTARAM SIĘ WSTAWIĆ DRUGĄ CZĘŚĆ. MAM NADZIEJE, ŻE MNIE NIE ZJECIE ^^ 8. NOW ZNAJOMOŚĆ MOŻE WIELE ZMIENIĆ CZ.2 '- '''I to chyba tyle – Czkawka skończył właśnie opowiadać Sarze o jego związku z As, pomijając oczywiście wątki Kręgu. - Wow… moim zdaniem pasujecie do siebie – odpowiedziała po chwili milczenia. - Ona nie chcę ze mną być i muszę się z tym pogodzić. Z pewnego powodu mnie nienawidzi i tego już nic nie zmieni. - No ale, może ja z nią pogadam co ? Wiesz jestem jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Przekonam ją żeby poszła z tobą na jakąś kawkę albo coś. Czkawka prychnął i wstał. - Jak chcesz. Ja jestem pewien, że nie będzie chciała nawet o tym słyszeć. - Jestem uparta. - Wierze – zaśmiał się brunet. - Zostaw wszystko mi. - powiedziała wesoło i spojrzała na zegarek. - Muszę już lecieć. Dasz mi jeszcze swój numer ? - Jasne – odpowiedział i zapisał w telefonie dziewczyny numer. - Dzięki ! To pa ! - krzyknęła biegnąc w przeciwnym kierunku. - Pa ! - odkrzyknął i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Dziewczyna wydała mu się zdrowo rąbnięta. Ruszył w stronę przystanku. Miał mało czasu, a jego ,,ukochany szef nienawidził spóźnień. '' Odetchnął. Czeka go długi dzień. TA WIEM, ŻE KRÓTKIE :/ MOŻE JUTRO WSTAWIE COŚ WIĘCEJ. ''' '''ZOBACZE :) TO TYLE ! ' '''PA ! ' Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000015530 StartFragment:0000000610 EndFragment:0000015513 '''9. CENTRUM HANDLOWE Blondynka stała na przystanku wpatrując się w rozkład jazdy. Sama nie wiedziała gdzie dokładnie chce jechać. W końcu zdecydowała się na centrum handlowe. Musiała jakoś oderwać myśli od Czkawki i innych męczących ją spraw. Po dziesięciu minutach czerwono-czarny pojazd podjechał w wyznaczone miejsce. Astrid wsiadła i usiadła nie patrząc nawet koło kogo będzie jechać. Włożyła do uszu słuchawki i odcięła się o świata. Często tak robiła. Dawało jej to odrobinę spokoju i wytchnienia. Brunet postanowił jechać na zakupy do centrum handlowego. Ostatnio jednak nie jeździł samochodem. Jego ręce cały czas drgały. Nawet zabójstwa nie pomagały. Zastanawiał się nawet czy to nie jakaś choroba, ale lekarz stwierdził, że to wynik stresu. Jechał już dobre dwanaście minut. Kolejny przystanek. Ktoś usiadł obok niego. Zwykle nawet nie patrzał kto to, ale tym razem coś go podkusiło. Kiedy zobaczył siedzącą obok niego blondynkę nabrał powietrza w płuca. Najwyraźniej go nie zauważyła. Zastanowił się chwile co powinien zrobić. Zapewne go nienawidziła, zresztą on siebie też. No bo niby jak można kochać kogoś kto zabił twoich rodziców ? Po chwili zastanowienia odruchowo wyjął słuchawkę i wsadził do swojego. Uśmiechnął się słysząc swój ulubiony kawałek. Dziewczyna trwała by dalej w świecie piosenki gdyby nie to, że ktoś nagle wyjął jej słuchawkę z ucha. Z furia spojrzała na osobę obok. Zastygła w bez ruchu widząc bruneta uśmiechającego się pod nosem i nucącego piosenkę. - Znowu ty ? - mruknęła. Nie wiedziała czemu ale w tym momencie nie czuła furii. Uśmiech chłopaka całkowicie uspokajał jej wzburzone jak dotąd emocje. - Czemu znowu ? - mruknął dalej patrząc w przestrzeń za oknem. - Ostatnio mnie prześladujesz. Dosłownie. Może jeszcze powiesz, że jedziesz do centrum handlowego ? - W rzeczy samej – odparł lekko się śmiejąc – powiedzmy, że zapasy mi się skończyły. Dziwne. - Co jest dziwne ? - Rozmawiasz ze mną jak gdyby nigdy nic. - A pomyślałeś, że po prostu nie chce robić scen przy ludziach ? - zatkało ją. Czy ona właśnie zaczęła się z nim droczyć. W jej głowie nagle rozpętała się wojna. Z jednej strony go nienawidziła, a z drugiej kochała jak nikogo innego. - No w sumie masz racje. - postanowił właśnie teraz skorzystać z okazji – a, może dała byś się zaprosić na kawę albo herbatę ? - Może. - To znaczy tak ? - To znaczy może. - Nigdy nie zrozumiem kobiet. - odetchnął – to tutaj. - Przecież widzie. - powiedziała z pogarda. - Przepraszam – zaśmiał się. Już po kilku minutach siedzieli przy tym samym stoliku wertując kartę z daniami. - Co podać ? - zapytała wysoka kelnerka. - Ja poproszę kakao – powiedział blondynka. - Kawę. Astrid zaczekała aż kelnerka oddali się od stolika. Miała zamiar na poważnie pogadać z chłopakiem, jednak sama nie wiedziała co chce mu powiedzieć. - Chciałeś pogadać o czymś konkretnym czy tylko sprawić mi ból ? - Czemu miałbym chcieć sprawić ci ból ? - Przecież to lubisz. Prawda ? Gadałam z Mieczykiem. Zdefiniował twoje zachowanie jako uzależnienie. - chciała zobaczyć reakcje chłopaka. Spodziewała się jakiegoś śmiechu. Czkawka spuścił jednak wzrok i zapatrzył się w stolik. - Ma po części racje. Ale to nie rozmowa na teraz. - Czemu ? - Bo jest tu masa ludzi, to raz, a dwa nie mam ochoty rozmawiać na ten temat. Miecz jest przewrażliwiony. Często ma takie humorki. Wiesz zostanie ojcem. - Czekaj ! Co !? Mieczyk ojcem ? - No nie mówił ci ? - Nasza rozmowa opierała się głównie na tobie. Zielonooki zaśmiał się. - Z Heather'ą ( zapomniałam jej imienia xd). - Myślałam, że ona i Sączysmark. - Też tak myślałem, a teraz zostanę ojcem chrzestnym. - Ty się na ojca nie nadajesz ! Nawet na chrzestnego ! - Wiesz co ? Dziękuje ! - zaczął się śmiać. Blondynka w tym momencie zapomniała o nienawiści do nim. Czy na długo ? TAAAA…. ZAWALIŁAM WIEM. ''' '''WATTPAD I WATTPAD …. I DO TEGO ANIME I JESZCZE NAUKA. PRZEPRASZAM WAS ALE NIESTETY ZYCIE PRYWATNE TEŻ MNIE ZAJMUJE. NIE ZAWSZE MAM CZAS I OCHOTE PISAĆ. MAM NADZIEJE ŻE NIE JESTEŚCIE AŻ TAK BARDZO ŹLI. ' '''JUTRO POSTARAM SIĘ COŚ WRZUCIĆ NIE OBIECUJE. RÓŻNICA JEST TAKA, ŻE NA WATTPADZIE MOGE PISAĆ ZAWSZE I WSZĘDZIE, A TUTAJ NIESTETY NIE I KOŃCZY SIĘ TAK JAKO KOŃCZY. ' '''W RAMACH PRZPROSIN MOGE ZROBIĆ MARATON ALBO 10 FAKTÓW O MNIE. NO ALBO OBA. WIĘC POWIEDZMY TAK: 65 KOMENTARZY – MARATON 70 KOMENTARZY - 10 FAKTOW O MNIE DO ZOBACZENIA (NAPISANIA) ! ''' '''PA:* 10. ALBUM Dopiero gdy dziewczyna wróciła do domu dotarło do niej, że właśnie spędzała czas za zabójcą swoich rodziców. Upadła ciężko na łóżko i zaczęła płakać. Zdarzało jej się to praktycznie codziennie. To uczucie. Znowu te motyle w brzuchu, kiedy była przy nim. Nie mogła logicznie myśleć. Szmaragd jego oczu ją całkowicie pochłaniał. Traciła zmysły. Czemu ? To pytanie właśnie teraz krążyło po jej głowie jak mała karuzela. Wstała i podeszła do pułki. Wyciągnęła spomiędzy książek album. Niepozorny. Z czerwonym sercem. Niby nic dziwnego. Jednak w jego środku wyryte były ich inicjały. Czkawki i Astrid. Zbierali w tym albumie swoje wspomnienia. Nie było ich dużo. Zaledwie dziesięć stron. Dziesięć stron przepełnionych miłymi wspomnieniami z ukochanym. Jednak oglądanie ich bolało dziewczynę bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Otworzyła album na pierwszej stronie. Ich zdjęcia z parku. Sami zastanawiali się potem po co robili zdjęcia w parku i to w ich mieście. Bezsens. Zaśmiała się lekko widząc zdjęcie na którym Czkawka ma bitą śmietanę na twarzy. Dobrze pamiętała ten dzień. Mieli wtedy nockę u Sączysmarka. Kolejne zdjęcie. Astrid w koszulce bruneta. Topiła się w niej. Tym razem się nie zaśmiała w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Przypomniała sobie. Przypomniała sobie jak pojawił się w jej pokoju. Jak szeptał jej do ucha. Jak beztrosko prowadził ją do martwych już ciał rodziców. Co wtedy czuł ? Nigdy go nie spytała. Czy on naprawdę już nad tym nie panuje ? Nie wygląda jak szaleniec. Blondynka nie dziwiła się, że nikt nie widzi w nim zabójcy. Czkawka zawsze dobrze się uczył był kulturalny i służył pomocą. Stwarzał, a raczej stwarza, te pozory już tak długo. Dopiero teraz dziewczyna pomyślała jak ciężko musi mu być. Zna już dwóch ludzi z Kręgu. Miała jednak podejrzenia, że zna ich więcej. Żyła pośród nich przez tyle czasu. Byli jak idealni aktorzy. Zamknęła album. Czy może mu znowu zaufać ? W NASTĘPNYM NEXIE BYDZIE AKCAJA. BYDZIE ZABÓJSTWO I KREFFF DUŻO KRFFFI. I TU MACIE CZELENCZA ! ' '''WYMYŚLECIE OFIARE I W JAKI SPOSÓB MA ZOSTAĆ ZABITA. JESTEM OTWARTA NA PROPOZYCJE XD ' 'INFORMEJSZYN/PODZIĘKOWEJSZYN : ' '''~ NICK NA WATTPADZIE : Animatorka222 (KTOŚ PYTAŁ) ~ DZIĘKUJE ZA DOCENIENIE OKŁADKI JEDNAK MI SIĘ NIE PODOBA. KIEDYŚ JĄ POPRAWIE. ' '''TO TYLE ! ' '''PA:* 11. NIE WTYKA SIĘ NOSA W NIE SWOJE SPRAWY (POMYSŁ NA ŚMIERĆ: Loveczkawkahaddock) - Czkawka. Szef cię prosi – powiedziała młoda kobieta. Jedna z pracownic. - Już idę. Chłopak szedł właśnie korytarzem w stronę gabinetu szefa. Zastanawiał się o co mogło chodzić mężczyźnie. Zrobił coś źle ? Na drzwiach wisiała tabliczka z imieniem i nazwiskiem. Filip Mękasz. Ohydny facet. Gruby i przepocony. Uważa się za pępek świata. Czkawka odetchnął i zapukał dwa razy. - Proszę ! - usłyszał pozwolenie na wejście i nacisnął pozłacaną klamkę. - Chciał mnie pan widzieć. - Tak. Spocznij. - wskazał na krzesło. - O co chodzi ? - zapytał brunet z lekkim znudzeniem. Cały jego dobry humor po ostatnim spotkaniu z As prysnął. - Wiem o twojej tajemnicy, Furio. Skąd wiedział. - Czy wie pan o czym mówi ? - W rzeczy samej. Osobiście cię śledziłem. I widziałem wszystko. Jeśli nie chcesz aby twój sekrecik ujrzał światło dzienne zapłać mi 20 tysięcy. Tylko tyle oczekuje. - A co jeśli nie zapłacę ? - Czkawka chciał zobaczyć jego reakcje. - To pożałujesz ! - krzyknął mężczyzna. - Jest pan strasznie wybuchowy. - zaśmiał się pod nosem Czkawka. - Lepiej zacznij zbierać kasę. Chcę mieć ją dziś na plaży. - Oczywiście. - Czkawka wstał i pokłonił się mężczyźnie. Wychodząc już wiedział jak go zabije. Na tak wybuchowych ludzi jest tylko jeden sposób. Zaśmiał się. - Naiwny. Brunet czekał na ,,szefa'' już od 10 minut. '' Mężczyzna pojawił się w mroku. - Długo się panu zeszło, panie Filipie. - Obserwowałem czy nie ma tu kogoś jeszcze oprócz ciebie. - Jak bym śmiał ! - Masz kasę ? - Może i mam. Musi pan jednak odpowiedzieć mi na jedno istotne pytanie. - Jakie ? - mężczyzna wyraźnie się zainteresował. - Jak pan obserwował to spojrzał pan w górę ? - Co !? Mężczyzna runął na ziemie ogłuszony przez jednego z braci. - Obleśny. - skomentował Mieczyk. - No co ty nie powiesz – prychnął Czkawka. - zabieramy go. Czkawka nie układał długo planu. Od nie dawna przychodziło mu to nadzwyczajnie łatwo. Może to przez Astrid ? Spojrzał na związanego mężczyznę. Był aż tak naiwny ? Sądził, że naprawdę dostanie od tak sobie 20 tysięcy ? - Wrzućcie go tutaj – rozkazał Furia. Od miasta dzieliło ich jakieś 30 kilometrów. Położyli mężczyzna w łóżku. Wszystko wydawało by się normalne gdyby nie ładunki wybuchowe poukładane w domu i jego pobliżu. - ocucić go ! Jeden z braci podszedł do ,,szefa'' i wylał na niego wiadro zimnej wody. Ten od razu obudził się.'' - G-gdzie ja jestem !? Czemu jestem związany !? Ty jesteś psycho… - 5 - Co !? O co ci chodzi !? - 4 - Rozwiążcie mnie ! - 3 - Pomocy ! - 2 - Nie ! - 1 - P- proszę – to było ostatnie słowo mężczyzny. Dalej było słychać tylko wybuch. Blondynka gwałtownie podniosła się słysząc huk. - Burza ? - powiedział sama do siebie. Wstała i wyszła na balkon. Niebo było czyste. - Czkawka ? 70 KOMENTARZY = NASTĘPNY NEXT ''' '''MARATON TRWA XD 12.BLISKA CI OSOBA ''' Astrid dalej wpatrywała się w gwiazdy. Świadomość, że Czkawka gdzieś tam jest, że prawdopodobnie właśnie kogoś zamordował zdawała się okupować jej zmęczony umysł. Nadal nie rozumiała na czym polegał problem chłopaka. Czy naprawdę można uzależnić się od zabijania? '''Zapewne to jakaś głupia wymówka… Poczuła nagły wstręt. Przypomniała sobie ich pocałunki, ich wspólne chwile. Teraz były tak odległe. Tak niedostępne. -Za dużo myślę…-mruknęła i weszła z powrotem do pokoju. Zamykając za sobą drzwi balkonowe. Miała świadomość, że powinna zająć się nauką. Chciał zdać ostatni rok z jak najlepszym wynikiem. Jej rodzice zawsze powtarzali, że najważniejszy jest dobry start. Chciała postępować tak, aby oni byli szczęśliwi. Czy związek z zabójcą został by błogosławiony przez jej rodziców? -Wymyślasz coraz to brutalniejsze sposoby zabijania.-stwierdził Mieczyk odwieszając swój czarny płaszcz na stalowy wieszak. Kryjówka była już pusta. Byli tu tylko oni dwaj. -Przesadzasz. Należało mu się… -Bredzisz…-mruknął Miecz siadając przy kamiennym stole.-Pamiętaj, że kiedyś możemy się poślizgnąć, a wtedy… -A wtedy co!? Nie mam już nic do stracenia rozumiesz? Moje życie straciło sens wraz z odejściem As. Ona mnie już nie kocha. Boi się mnie. Nienawidzi. -Czkawka… ona po prostu… zamordowaliśmy jej rodziców… Brunet pochylił głowę do tyłu i zamrugał kilka razy. Ile by dał, aby przewidzieć, że zakocha się w Astrid. Ile by dał, aby cofnąć czas. -A może tak miało być? Może takie jest wasze przeznaczenie?-Mieczyk zapatrzył się w jeden punkt. Traktował Czkawkę jak brata. Pomimo, że czasem się kłócili, byli sobie bliscy. Kto by pomyślał, że przypadkowy spotkany w lesie chłopak stanie się bliską ci osobą? -Nie pierdol mi tu o przeznaczeniu… to głupie. Nie wierzę w takie bzdury.-wysyczał przez zęby i chwycił jabłko z misy stojącej przy jego tronie. -Musisz zacząć patrzeć inaczej na świat-powiedział wstając od stołu i narzucając na siebie czarną, skórzaną kurtkę.-bo stracisz więcej niż Astrid. Mieczyk wyszedł. Tak po prostu. Pozostawił bruneta w lekkim osłupieniu. Rzadko blondyn używał tego typu 'szyfru'. Zwykle mówił otwarcie. Czy on właśnie traci przyjaciela? 'Ktoś mnie tu jeszcze pamięta? ' 'He...he...he… ' 'Tym razem się ładnie wytłumaczę. ' 'Otóż… W czerwcu nextów brak bo trzeba było poprawić. ' 'Cały lipiec nie było mnie w domu :< ' 'I do 6 sierpnia mogą pojawić się jeszcze jakieś nexty :> ' 'Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteście BARDZO źli :> ' '''Do następnego :>' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ''' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania